Kara (Detroit Become human)
Kara is one of the protagonists of the video game Detroit Become Human, she serve the Williams family , but will get to deviancy if the player make her a Deviant, she will also serve as mother figure for Alice. At the start of the game she will be in the Androids store after being repair, because since she was repair she doesn't have her old memory and Todd Williams goes find her to hired her to work for him. She obey every order he gave her like does dishes, serve diner and does all other chores, of course when she see Alice she tell her to nott let Todd hurt her like he does the first time, but when Todd told her to not move its up to the player to decide if she will be a deviant or if she will obey Todd wich will result in Alice death if she doesn't save her. But if she does save Alice both of them will run away from Todd or she can kill Todd, she can also decide to stole the money from a store to sleep at the hotel, or she can sleep in a car with Alice wich she will not being seen by anyone, when the player finally make their choice she remember the Android who gave her the adress of someone who he said can help them. She and Alice after changing clothes then goes to Zlatko house who pretend to be nice to her before tried to reset her, wich the player will tried to make her prevent to be reset or let her has her memory erased wich the player can decide to make Kara tried to recover her memory or still at Zlatko order wich still result in Alice death, but also result if Kara still has her memory or recover it, but doesn't find Alice in time well Zlatko will find Kara and kill her wich still also result to Alice death. If the player free Kara or make her recover her memory and find Alice in time both of them will tried to escaped Zlatko and Luther, of course If Kara free the monsters Zlatko created they will kill him, if she doesn't free them Luther will kill Zlatko himself by shooting him before helping Alice and Kara. While Zlatko car which they take run out of gas they goes to an abandoned amusement park to find shelter for the night, they will then meet the Jerry's and make Alice ride the carrousel who still works same if the park was closed. The next day they will find someone by the name of Rose wich will help them to cross the boarder, same if Rose want to help them her son Adam is reluctant and doesn't trust Androids at all since Markus make his speech, Kara then distract the police officer by pretending to be Adam mother by hiding all androids evidence wich will succeed or fail, but if it Suceed Rose will then enter and tell everyone that they are leaving same if it fail and officer is killed she will said the same thing, but she will be worried. After Rose's drop them to Jericho she told Kara to find Markus, wich Kara will find him and tell him to help Markus will tell her to stay in Jericho and wait for things to cool off a bit since the humans still looking for them, she will then encounter an android girl who exactly look like Alice and will discover that she was an android herself. Kara can still trust Alice by hugging her or be distant wich when the FBI invade Jericho if she didn't get distant with Alice she,Alice and Luther will run, but if she was distant with Alice she will abandoned her during the attack wich Alice will be killed. Kara can decide to save Luther in Jericho or protect Alice and run with her if she still alive, after they escaped if Luther is still alive Kara can tried to save him and Jerry or fail and being captured, if Luther is dead she can save both of the Jerry's , but if they are captured with Luther or the Jerry's they can tried to escape or die, but they can also be saved by Markus. If Kara did save Luther and Jerry or the Jerry's well she , Alice and Luther if he's still alive will has a choice to go to the boarder or the lake, if they go to the boarder Kara can chose to steal the ticket or not, if Todd is killed they will not encounter him again, but if she did not kill him or watch the TV Todd will find them and accuse Kara to steal his little girl, if she doesn't find Todd family picture she Alice and Luther will be killed. If she does find the picture she will tell his backstory and Todd will let them alone and wish them luck. If they go to the river this will result in Luther death and Alice death or she can survive, but if she was to the boarder and steal the ticket she, Luther and Alice then take the bus to to the canadian boarder wich they find out that they take temperature check for see if they are not androids. Luther and Jerry will then propose to sacrifice themself to save them, Kara will talk with Rose who decide to leave Detroit with Adam, of course before getting back in line Adam will show support for the androids after seeing if the protest is peaceful, after getting back in line Kara can sacrifice herself, sacrifice Luther or Jerry or do not sacrifice anyone wich she will go front of the security guard to make them threw if the protest is violent the security guard will have them killed if the protest is peaceful and the security guard see it he will let them threw, wich will result to an happy ending. Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Damsels Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Guardians Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Creation Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Weaklings